totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przetrwać za wszelką cenę!
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce- odcinek trzeci. Słońce powoli zbliża się do horyzontu. Pojawia się Chris. Chris: W poprzednim odcinku! Nawiedziła nas śnieeżyyyca, więżąc naszych zawodników w domku! Sarah i Anne zmówiły się, a Hans przyprowadził swoje świnki... ._. Ja siedziałem sobie w bezpiecznym domku, a tamci musieli mnie szukać. Jako pierwszej udało się tego dokonać drużynie Husky'ch, a to dzięki "małej" pomocy Roxy. Drużyna Reniferów po raz kolejny musiała odesłać kogoś...Osobą tą miała być Sarah, lecz Eric zrezygnował ze strachu przed Roxy! W dzisiejszym epizodzie sprawdzimy jak nasi zawodnicy piradzą sobie w dziczy! Chcecie to zobaczyć? Oglądajcie Przygodę na Alasce! '' Domek zawodników 125px125px Było w miarę spokojnie...chyba. Hans ukrywał się pod łóżkiem przed Roxy, Cassidy wyrabiała pieprz z łupieżu kotów, a pozostali zajęci byly rozmową. Cassidy trzęsła kotem nad miską. Z kota sypał się łupież. Cassidy: Pieeeprz! <3 Roxy podeszła do niej. Roxy: Hej, dasz mi trochę tego? Chcę popieprzyć Hansa. <3 Cassidy: Jasne! Podarowała jej trochę...tego czegoś. Roxy: Yay! Hans, gdzie się chowasz?! Wyciągnęła go spod łóżka i zaczęła go pieprzyć. Oczywiście chodzi mi o posypywanie pieprzem, a o czym pomyśleliście, zboczeńce? xD Hans: Nein! Puść! Przez okna wpadają ranaty dymne i wszyscy padają jak...muchy? xD Las Wszyscy się budzą, każda drużyna jest w innej części lasu. Nad lasem krąży helikopter Chrisa. Chris: Słuchajcie! Witam was w kolejnej torturze, zwanej zadaniem! Dziś musicie przeżyć jedną noc w tym nieprzyjemnym lesie, a potem wrócić do obozu! Drużyna, która pierwsza powróci będzie się cieszyć wygraną, a druga...no cóż, ceremonia. Oczywiście, żebyście tu nie błądzili jakiś miesiąc, dostaniecie mapę i kompas... Zrzucił im mapy i kompasy. Jeden kompas spadł Cassidy na głowę. Cassidy zemdlała. Chris: Ups...No, cóż. Powodzenia, no i uważajcie na tutejsze zwierzęta. Odleciał. 125px Wszyscy byli już na nogach. No, może poza Cassidy. Hans: Grr! Blödsinnig Chris! Kopnął w skałę, po czym z bólem złapał się za nogę. Pierre tymczasem wdrapywał się na najwyższe drzewo, chcąc się rozejrzeć. W końcu dotarł do najwyższych gałęzi, ale nie widział nic poza morzem drzew. Dean: Widzisz coś? Pierre próbował zejść, ale spadł z drzewa. Dean: Wygląda na to, że nie... Pierre wstał, otrzepał się i spojrzał na niego zły. Hans przechadzał się po polanie. Hans: Von der Maas bis an die Memel... Spostrzegł coś leżącego w trawie. Hans: Co to? Podniósł to. Hans: Przecież das ist... Była to drewniana figurka Beth (xD). Hans: Oh mein Gott! Ja liebe Beth! <3 Zaczął tulić figurkę. 125px Nie wiedzieli za bardzo, co robić. Grant: Tia... Roxy: O, kiedyś byłam w podobnej sytuacji, tylko zamiast drzew były wieżowce, a potem było bym i drzewo-wieżowce się przewróciły! My też tak zróbmy! Pobiegła dość daleko. Wyciągnęła bombę i podłożyła ją pod jednym z drzew. Roxy: To będzie idealne! Wyjęła detonator i nacisnęła go. Rozsadziło kawałek lasu, a jedno z drzew przygniotło Roxy. Tymczasem u reszty drużyny... Sarah: U! Patrzcie, znalazłam nam kolegów! Chociaż, mogliby się lepiej ubrać...:/ Postali dwaj członkowie drużyny podeszli tam, gdzie pokazywała, po czym stanęli jak wryci. Anne: Przecież to... Grant: WTF?! Okazało się, że Sarah znalazła jakieś stare, nieużywane od dawna obozowisko. Jednak największe zdziwienie budziły dwa szkielety w obdartych i brudnych szmatach ubraniach. A Sarah spokojnie malowała im teraz czaszki szminką. Anne: Weź to ku*wa zostaw! To są trupy! Sarah: Wiem. <3 Zaraz, co? Aaaaaaaa! Uciekła, a pozostałym nie pozostawało nic innego, jak pobiec za nią. 125px Hans dołączył do reszty, przedtem chowając figurkę Beth. Tymczasem Cassidy ocknęła się już... Cassidy: (ziew) O rany, gdzie ja jestem? ^^ Pierre wzrusza ramionami. Rozpętała się burza, a Cassidy zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Cassidy: Zło! Mvahahahahaha! Kylie: O Boże, coś z nią nie tak. Dean: Dopiero teraz żeś zauważyła?! Cassidy wyciągnęła nóż i z rządzą mordu zaczęła biegać po polanie w poszukiwaniu ofiar. Kylie: Kur*a, zwiewajmy. Hans: To du przeklinasz?! Kylie: Nie można? Niektórzy z was są naprawdę irytujący. ._. Pierre wepchnął wszystkich w krzaki ( a ja już mam skojarzenia...), bo obawiał się Cassidy. Cassidy: Ave Satan! I tak byli zmuszeni spędzić noc ukrywając się. 150px Grant i Anne w końcu znaleźli Sarah siedzącą nad klifem. Anne: Ej no, już tak nie rozpaczaj. Sarah: Muszę! Dotykałam tego czegoś, a nie wiadomo, co po tym łaziło, błe. :( Wytarła dłonie o ciuchy Granta. xD Grant: Dzięki. <_< Od strony lasu dobiegały wybuchy, które były sprawką Roxy, która po chwili wybiegła stamtąd. Anne: No proszę, znalazła się. Roxy: N...Nie... Sarah: Jak to nie? Roxy: Och, a wiecie, jak wysadzałam wie...drzewa, to spotkałam takie duże brązowe coś, i to się ze mną bawiło. <3 Tylko teraz mam takie coś... Pokazała im ręce, na których widniały liczne zadrapania. Były jeszcze świeże. Sarah: To Wielka Stopa! ;( Grant: Nie przesadzaj... Z lasu wybiegł wściekły niedźwiedź. Miejscami miał zwęgloną skórę bez futra. Anne: Coś ty mu zrobiła?! Roxy: Bawiliśmy się dynamitem! Na domiar złego zaczął padać rzęsisty deszcz, który zamienił ziemię w błoto. Roxy: Uuu, zjeżdżalnia! Zepchnęła wszystkich z klifu, po czym sama zaczęła zjeżdżać. Niedźwiedź poszedł w ich ślady. 125px Cała drużyna (prócz Cassidy) ukrywała się za niewielkim krzakiem, toteż nie mieli zbyt wiele miejsca. Hans: Ale eng... Pierre zrobił minę w stylu "no co ty nie powiesz?". Dean: Pierre, przesuń się trochę... Kylie: Właśnie, zajmujesz za dużo miejsca. Pierre próbował się przesunąć, ale mu to za bardzo nie wychodziło. Dean: Kolo, nie bądź taki! Hans: Ale z du Egoist! Pierre: NO KUR*A STARAM SIĘ, NIE WIDZICIE?! Wszyscy się zszokowali. Kylie: Ty mówisz?! Tymczasem u Chrisa. Chris: Że jak?! Tymczasem u Chefa. Chef: Co do licha?! Tymczasem w Białym Domu. Rodzina prezydencka: To nie może być prawda! Tymczasem w jakimś UFO. Kosmita #1: עס ס געטינג טשיקאַווע! Kosmita #2: גרייט פֿאַר די ענטראַנסינג נאַכט אין דער כאַטע? Kosmita #1: וואָו, בעיבי, אַז טערראַן לעסאָף גערעדט! Ok, wróćmy do zadania. Pierre: TAK KUR*A! Uciekł gdzieś w las. Hans: No to wir sind w du*ie... 125px Zjeżdżali i zjeżdżali, aż w końcu Roxy przyfasoliła w drzewo. Roxy: Łuhu! Czuję się taka młoda, zupełnie jakbym pierwszy raz zgwałciła kogoś dynamitem! <3 Niedźwiedź także zjechał. Wszyscy weszli na drzewo. W ostatniej chwili wciągnęli też Roxy, która szykowała laskę dynamitu. Roxy: Ej! A ja miałam na niego taką chrapkę... Sarah: Buu! Mój paznokieć! Anne: Uspokójcie się, do cholery! Musimy wymyśleć, jak stąd zejść. Gałąź, na której siedziała Roxy złamała się. Roxy spadła na niedźwiedzia. Roxy: I tu cię mam, misiaczku. :* Pogoniła go w krzaki, skąd zaczęły dochodzić...różne odgłosy. Grant: Nie chcę wiedzieć, o czym ona myśli w nocy. Anne: Mamy szansę, możemy zejść. Zeszli i poszli dalej. Po chwili dołączyła do nich podrapana i potargana Roxy. Anne: <''przegląda mapę''> Już niedaleko... Roxy zaczęła iść na czterech...kończynach i obwąchiwać wszystko. Roxy: Mrr, czuję woń Chrisa. *-* Pobiegła, nadal na czworaka, a pozostali za nią. 125px Cassidy się uspokoiła. Nawet bardzo, bo teraz spała. A inni oczywiście musieli ją nieść. Kylie: Według mapy obóz jest tuż za zakrętem! Dalej już pobiegli. Znaleźli się w obozie, na placu. Niestety, byli drudzy. Chris: Nareszcie zwyciężyły Renifery! O, widzę, że Husky zgubiły jednego pieska... Cassidy: <''zbudziła się''> O czym ty mówisz? :D Kylie: No bo Pierre uciekł! Chris: Rozstrzygniemy to na ceremonii, która odbędzie się za 10 minut! Przed ceremonią Dean: Słuchaj, Hans, czy mógłbyś zagłosować na ______ podczas ceremonii? Hans: Ja, gut pomysł! Dean: Dzięki! Poszedł. Hans tymczasem zaczął gadać do figurki Beth. Hans: Moja liebe, nie geben du nikomu! Na jederzeit będziemy razem! <3 Zaczął ją tulić. Ceremonia 125px Przybył Chris. Chris: A oto wasza pierwsza ceremonia! Gdy usłyszycie swe imię, podejdziecie i odbierzecie to cudowne i ciepłe kakałko. <3 Chórek: Kakałkooo... Chris: Osoba, która go nie dostanie zjedzie tymi saneczkami, prosto do miejsca pobytu przegranych! Chórek: Przegranyyych... Chris: Dobra, koniec. Odesłał chórek. Chris: Bezpieczni, bez głosów są Kylie i Dean! Poszli po kakałkooo... <3 Chris: W grze pozostaje również Hans. Hans: Gut! Chris: Została nam dwójka, Cassidy i nieobecny Pierre. Ale które z nich będzie musiało zjechać? Ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pierre! Którego nie ma... Cassidy: Och... :C Chris: Niestety, takie jest życie. Cassidy podeszła do sanek. Chris: Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Cassidy: ZuO Market: Dla Ciebie, dla Twojej sekty! <3 Zjechała, a potem wyleciała w powietrze. Chris: No, dobrze... Jako, że Pierre zaginął, wyrzucam go z programu! Została was więc trójka... Hans: Gut! Eee, znaczy...nein! Chris: Za nami już trzeci odcinek! Jak poradzą sobie w trójkę? Czy kiedyś znajdziemy Pierre'a? Czy teraz zła passa przelała się na stronę drużyny Huskych? Dowiecie się już niedługo w Przygodzie na Alasce! Konieec. <3 Czy odcinek ten Ci się spodobał? ;3 Oczywiście. <333 Tak. :) Jest średni. Nie, jest do du*y. Wolę Beth. Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Cassidy? Nie. Nie. A z eliminacji Pierre'a? ^^ Taak. :D Nie! ;( PS. Zachęcam również do komentowania. ^^ Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody na Alasce Kategoria:Twórczość Volvesi